


Birthday Dorks

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit and Virgil are extremely adamant that Logan will NOT work on his birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Birthday Dorks

“Nope, not today.”

Logan stared at his empty hand, then at the snake that had stolen his papers. “Deceit, I need that-”

“Not today.” Deceit repeated, throwing the papers somewhere and slinging his arms over Logan's stiff shoulders.

“But-”

Virgil appeared behind him, pressing against Logans back and placing a small kiss on his shoulder. “It can wait.”

“No, it can not-”

“It’s your birthday, Lo.” Virgil persisted, “So it can wait.”

Logan frowned. “No, it isn't.”

“It is,” Deceit insisted, an amused expression on his face.

“I can assure you it isn’t. Let me show you-” Logan pulled out his Callender, “See, my birthday is not until Sunday.”

“Lo, it IS Sunday,” Virgil snickered.

“... And so it is... ah. Happy Birthday to me. Now, if you would just-”

“No.” Deceit insisted. His jaw was set and he had that little twinkle in his golden eye that assured Logan that there was no way he was winning this argument.

Logan sighed in defeat. “Very well... what do you two have in mind?”

Virgil chuckled again, pressing closer to Logan. “Well, we’re going to lay in bed, watch that Netflix show Talyn was talking about, and Dee and I are gonna tell you how much we love you.”

Another sigh. “Fine. But when the show is over-”

“Then we’re watching the new season of Queer Eye. And after that, we’re completely rewatching Stranger Things. And if we’re still awake when that’s over, we’re watching Legends of Tomorrow. You can’t win, so you might as well surrender.”

Deceit grabbed Virgil's hand, a smug grin in place. “Shall we?”

Virgil grabbed it. “Yeah, sure.”

Deceit sank them out, bringing them directly to his own room. Virgil kept a steady grip on Logan as Deceit hunted for the remote, making sure the logical side didn’t try to escape. When Deceit finally flopped onto the bed next to them, he pulled Virgil and Logan close.

Logan sighed, corners of his mouth twisted up slightly in amusement and affection, then nuzzled against Deceit and turned his attention to the TV.

Maybe he could stand to take this one day off.


End file.
